Finding Home
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: [MOVIEVERSE] What if Jake had gone after Emma when she left the table? Follows most of the plot from the movie with a few key differences, that will be notable towards the end of the first chapter. Jake never really felt at home in his future life, but when he meets the peculiars, Miss Peregrine, and of course, Emma, he feels more at home then he ever has. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers!**

 **So as I continue to watch the movie, I am struck with new ideas for fanfictions. I'm working on updating my existing fanfictions revolving around MPHFPC but I couldn't help but want to put this new story out there. I'm currently working on an update for this one as well, so hopefully we'll see an update in the next couple days. Anyway, let me know if you like it. I love reading reviews! I also love seeing the emails in my inbox for more favorites and follows so keep it up! :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jess**

Emma gets up from the table, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hears Miss Peregrine and her friends chastise Enoch for being so crude, but she isn't paying attention to them. She makes her way over to the sun room where she tries to collect herself. She hears a pair of footsteps approaching her. She turns around, ready to tell whoever it is that she doesn't want to be bothered, but stops short when she sees Jake.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Jake explains as he walks towards her.

Emma nods quickly, looking down, slightly disappointed. "I am, and if that's all…"

"It isn't," Jake says and Emma looks up. He's much closer to her now. He hesitantly pushes some hair out of her eyes. His hand lingering against her face. Unconsciously, Emma leans her face into his touch.

"Then why?" she asks softly, her eyes probing.

"I can't bear to see you hurt," Jake says. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I have this need to protect you. To…"

"To…?" Emma prompts him.

"To make your sadness go away," Jake answers, his lips less than an inch from hers. Searching her eyes for permission, he hesitantly bends her lips to hers, his lips just slightly brushing against hers. He pulls away just slightly and before he can continue the kiss, Emma tilts her lips to capture his once more

Emma's breathing hitches as her heart races. She hasn't felt this way in years, and somehow he is making her heart reawaken after she'd long thought it dormant.

"How do you manage to make me feel like this?" Emma asks when they pull away, her forehead touching his.

"The same way you manage to make me feel like this," Jake answers, with a soft smile, his blue eyes like a liquid ocean as they stare into hers. Jake bends his head to capture her lips once more, his hands reaching up to cup her face tenderly.

"We should probably get back," Emma suggests as she smiles to herself.

Jake nods, taking Emma's hand in his as they walk back to the table. When they make their way back into the dining room, their friends' eyes look up at them. They take their original seats, their hands intertwined underneath the table.

The rest of the meal goes rather uneventfully, they talk about their day before they head into the living room where Emma sits by Jake as Horace projects his dreams. It starts with choosing a suit, then meeting Jake, and then transitions into Miss Avocet being taken into a room, and then Emma's face fills up the screen.

Jake squeezes Emma's hand as they watch their projected selves get closer to one another. A blush colors Emma's features as she and Jake watch themselves get closer and closer. They can sense the other children's eyes darting back to them.

Miss Peregrine suddenly turns on the light, effectively ending the show. They feel the house shake and they make their way into the yard after the peculiars insisting that Jake join them for the changeover.

Jake's arm wraps around Emma's waist as he looks up at the night sky. He feels Emma's head rest against his shoulder. He hears her delicate giggle when he stiffens at the sight of the bomb dropping and then relax in amazement as Miss Peregrine resets the loop.

Miss Peregrine turns around and smiles at the peculiars before escorting them back inside. Emma and Jake make their way to the loop entrance.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Emma asks, hopefully. Jake smiles down at her and delicately slides a hand down her side, his mouth quirking when she unconsciously shifts closer to him.

He kisses her lightly, cupping her face before pulling back. "Most definitely."

When the loop shifts them into the present, a sound emanates from Jake's pocket and Emma looks down at it startled. Jake chuckles and pulls out his phone, quickly explaining how it works to her.

"You're going to love this," he murmurs and takes their photo. He then presses a kiss to her lips and captures that photo as well.

"I'll dream about you," he whispers against her lips before making his way back to the hotel.

Emma makes her way back to the house, somewhat in a daze as she traces her lips with her fingers, remembering Jake's kiss. Her face flushes as she walks through the door.

"Did Mr. Portman make it back okay?" Miss Peregrine asks Emma.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asks, snapping out of her reverie.

Miss Peregrine smiles at the girl that was like a daughter to her. "Did Mr. Portman make it back safely?"

Emma nods. "I'm sorry, I was just a bit distracted is all. He's coming back tomorrow."

"That's wonderful." Miss Peregrine says. "I'm very sorry about what Enoch said earlier, it was uncalled for."

Emma sighs. "It was, but I know how he is."

"You're very understanding," Miss Peregrine says admirably, squeezing her hand.

"I got it from you," Emma says, giving her ymbryne a brief hug before making her way up the stairs.

"So, you want to tell me where you were?" Frank asks Jake that night.

"I was exploring the old children's home." Jake answers, his mind drifting back to Emma and the moments they shared.

"Where did you go?" Frank asks, waving his hand in front of Jake's face.

Jake shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

Franks shakes his head and lays back against his bed. "Jakey, you're going to have to be a bit better than that. You've got this kind of goofy look on your face."

"I guess I'm just happy that I found the children's home." Jake says, settling back against the pillows, already thinking about seeing Emma the next morning.

"I got it," Frank exclaims just as Jake is about half asleep. "It's a girl isn't it? You like a girl."

"Good night dad," Jake says, turning off the lamp.

Frank shakes his head and turns off his own lamp before settling into a peaceful calm. When Jake is sure that his father is asleep he grabs his phone and stares at the images he took of Emma. Honestly, when they asked him at dinner if he would be staying there forever, he was a bit taken aback, but it wasn't a terrible idea. It seemed like great fun. He would miss his parents, sure, but they didn't really understand him anyway, not like his grandfather did and his grandfather was gone.

He fell asleep to her smiling eyes.

The next morning, he awoke before his father did. He wrote a quick note explaining that his absence.

 _Dad,_

 _I'm going to go explore the island a bit more today, explore the children's home. Take some time for yourself to work on your book, you deserve it. I'll be back by the end of the day._

 _Jake_

Jake quickly and quietly leaves his room and makes his way across the sleeping island. He grabs a few wild flowers on the way, collecting them into a small bouquet as he walks. He takes note of his surroundings, making sure that no one else is watching as he goes through the loop entrance. He looks at his watch and notices the early hour. When he gets to the house, he notices that there is little noise coming from within.

He knocks timidly at the door and in a flourish Miss Peregrine opens the door.

"Mr. Portman, you're here earlier than expected, I'm afraid I'm the only one awake."

Jake smiles to himself. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to be there when Emma wakes up,"

Miss Peregrine purses her lips as she considers that and then eventually nods. "Go ahead."

Jake thanks her and quietly scurries up the stairs. He opens the door and closes it behind him softly. He takes a moment to notice Emma's beautiful features, her blonde hair splayed out around her head like a halo. He gently caresses his hand down her face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Almost as if she could sense that she was being watched, Emma's eyes flutter open. She looks around her and jumps when she sees Jake.

"Jake? How long have you been sitting there?" she asks as she carefully situates herself so she can put on her shoes.

"Only a few moments," Jake answers. "These are for you," Jake says holding out the small bouquet.

Emma smiles to herself. "They're lovely, you didn't have to do that."

"You're lovely," Jake says. "And it was my pleasure. I love seeing you smile."

"Well, I can think of something else that would me smile," Emma says, holding her hand out. Jake takes her hand as he stands up.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jake says, as he uses her hand to pull her a bit closer to him, his hands automatically resting at her waist as his head bends closer to hers.

Emma reaches her hand up to pull his lips down to hers, capturing his in a soft kiss.

"That's definitely a way to make me smile," Jake says between kisses which earns him a giggle from Emma before he captures her lips with his once more.

They pull apart, their foreheads touching. "I did dream about you, you know." Jake says, reaching his hand up to caress her face as his face warms with the blush.

"I'm glad, because I dreamt about you, too." Emma says, leaning her face into his touch. She reaches up to move some of the hair out of his eyes. "You're cute when you blush you know."

Jake ducks his head as he smiles to himself. "Thank you, but I must say you are beautiful at all times."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Emma asks, her eyes looking up into his.

"How could I not?" Jake asks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've never met anyone like you."

Emma chuckles to herself. "I can't imagine you would."

Jake shakes his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. While your peculiarity is definitely something special, it's not the only special thing about you. You're beautiful on the inside and out."

Emma ducks her head and before she can respond, they hear a timid knock at the door. Emma shakes her head, muttering something about bad timing before making her way towards the door.

"Breakfast in ten minutes," Miss Peregrine says before walking away.

"Shall we?" Emma asks, gesturing for them to go downstairs. Jake takes Emma's hand and follows her back down the stairs.

They pass through the kitchen where Miss Peregrine cooks breakfast.

"We'll be back by breakfast," Emma says to the ymbryne as they pass.

As they walk, they discuss things like the loop, the future, each other's lives, and eventually they happen across the subject of Abe where Jake reveals that he saw a man with white eyes the night Abe died.

"Do you think you could recognize him from a photo?" Emma asks as they tread across the sand.

Jake nods. "Do you have one?"

"I do, it's in a place where I go when I like to be alone. I'll show you after breakfast."

"Okay," Jake agrees before gesturing for the two of them to sit on the sand together. He holds one of her hands in both of his as he gazes into her warm eyes. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"What?" Emma asks, a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"That I finally get to meet you all, to meet you. I loved hearing about you all when I was younger, but undoubtedly you were my favorite."

Emma blushes and ducks her head. "You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do," Jake responds, gently pulling her chin up so he can meet his eyes with hers. "Meeting you in real life just solidified that feeling. In Florida, I don't have a lot of friends, primarily because I don't relate with many of the other students around me. I'll admit, I'm a bit aloof and a bit hard to get to know."

"I don't believe that," Emma interrupts him, putting a hand to his cheek.

Jake smiles at that and leans into her touch. "I've never had a girlfriend, never wanted one even though there were some who tried to capture my attention."

"You've never met anyone you wanted?" Emma asks.

"Not until I met you," Jake answers, his eyes soft as he leans in closer to her, his lips teasingly close to hers. "Emma, I've never felt anything like this before. This pull towards you."

Emma inhales quietly. He felt it to, that pull that she felt to be near him. She couldn't help that she was dangerously close to falling for him. When Abe was there, she was attracted to him and at one point loved him, but there wasn't this pull that she was feeling with Jake. Jake reminded her of Abe but he was so much his own person that the similarities were only very slight in comparison to everything that made him, him.

"I feel the same way," Emma whispers as his lips are less than an inch from hers.

"Thank god," Jake says before brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Emma moves her hand from his face to his neck, playing with the soft hair there.

Jake's one hand reaches up to cradle her face while the other slides down her side, resting on her hip. Just when he thinks she's going to pull away, she swipes her tongue across his lip and he grants her the access she desires.

They pull away to breathe, their foreheads bent against each other's.

"We should probably get back," Jake suggests and laughs when Emma rolls her eyes.

Emma presses another kiss to his lips before standing up and reaching her hand out to pull him up. Jake slips his arm around her waist as they make their way back to the house.

"Jake you're back," Bronwyn exclaims with a grin. "Come play with us later?"

"Maybe later."

"Yay, I'll tell the others." Bronwyn says rushing back to tell the others.

"When did you get back?" Olive asks as they make their way into the dining room where the others are arriving.

"This morning, before you all were awake." Jake answers.

Olive nods to herself and turns her attention to Enoch who still looks a bit bitter but manages to control himself from saying anything snide.

"You've all made great time, wonderful." Miss Peregrine says cheerfully as she brings the last item out to the table before taking her seat.

The children all chuckle to themselves before digging into their plates.

Breakfast passes quickly, Miss Peregrine observing Jake and Emma and smiling to herself at the new light she's seeing in her ward's eyes.

Before he reaches Emma, Enoch asks if he wants some of his questions answered and Olive gives Enoch a reproachful look.

He gestures to Emma that he'll just be a moment and she seems a bit nervous but nods toward him as Jake makes his way up to the attic with Enoch.

"You really shouldn't Enoch, it upsets Bronwyn," Fiona says, coming out of her room.

Enoch shrugs her off and Olive steps in front of him.

"You really shouldn't, Enoch." Olive cautions him.

"Move Olive," Enoch says commandingly.

"If that's how you're going to be, I don't want to be your friend." Olive says, moving around him, dashing a tear away, which Enoch didn't notice, but Jake does.

"You really should treat her better," Jake says as they walk into the room.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Enoch says walking towards Victor's bed.

"She cares about you," Jake continues. "And you act like you don't care about her at all."

Enoch strode across the room, his previous plight forgotten. "I do care about Olive. I care about her more than anyone."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jake says, unphased by Enoch's anger. He then walks forward and looks at Victor whose eyes are missing.

"W-what happened to him?" Jake asks, suddenly a bit paralyzed by the nausea that hits him when he realizes that the same thing that killed Victor was what killed his grandfather.

"Do you want to know what killed me?" Enoch asks through Victor, manipulating the doll.

Jake shakes his head and dashes down the stairs where he stops short of colliding with Emma.

"I knew that was a bad idea," Emma shakes her head. She looks at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't run away."

Jake takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and processes what just happened. "I just wasn't expecting that. His eyes…the same thing happened to my grandfather."

Emma processes this. "Alright, first we'll find the photo and then we'll tell Miss Peregrine."

Jake and Emma quietly make their way back out to the beach where Emma steers the boat far out into the water. He watches as she pulls her dress above her and toss it in the boat before diving into the water.

"Emma…your shoes…lead shoes," Jake splutters as he pulls off his coat and jumps in after her, following her down to the shipwreck. He watches in amazement as she blows an airstream up at him, capturing his head in a bubble of air.

He follows her wordlessly into a large room where she closes the doors before blowing the water out of the room.

"H-how did you…" Jake starts.

"Air is my peculiarity," Emma says, wringing out her hair as she makes her way across the room to the box where she holds her important items. "If I show you this, you must promise not to run away." She grins at him cheekily and Jake can't help but smile back.

"This is my grandpa's old map," Jake says, recognizing his grandfather's handwriting as she pulls out various items.

"He asked me to keep this safe before he died," Emma explains, pulling out the photos.

"That's him," Jake says when he recognizes the face in the photo.

"That's Barron, he's their leader," Emma informs him. "We must tell Miss Peregrine immediately.

"In just a moment," Jake says, removing the photo from her hands and putting it with the other things. "First," he says, picking her up easily and setting her on the table. "Can I just tell you how amazing you are?"

Emma blushes as his hands reach up to hold her face.

"And second how completely natural and effortless it feels to be with you," Jake says as he moves himself closer to her.

"Stay," she says without thinking about it. She feels him stiffen but before she can say anything, she feels his lips crash into hers.

Surprised but catching on to his mood quickly she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he pulls her hips closer to his own, her legs wrapping around his waist as the space between their bodies dissipates.

"Do you want me to?" Jake asks as they pull away for air.

A small kernel of hope blooms in her heart that he might actually choose to stay with them, with her. She searches his eyes for any indication that he doesn't mean what he says and finds none.

"Nothing would make me happier," Emma admits, her face blushing even deeper than it already was.

Jake's lips form a brilliant smile. "I'm so glad because just being here with you in this short time, I've felt more at home than I ever have."

"Does that mean…?" Emma trails off.

"If you'll have me," Jake says with a lopsided grin.

Happy tears cascade down Emma's cheeks as she pulls his lips back to hers.

As they make their way back to the house, Jake makes plans to return to the future to collect his things before returning to the loop.

"I'll only have to leave one more time," Jake says to Emma. "To collect my things and leave a note for my father."

Emma nods. "As long as you're coming back, nothing else matters to me."


	2. Chapter 2

After the loop reset, Jake makes his way back across the island, taking note of his surroundings once more, making sure no one is watching.

"Where have you been?" Frank asks, coming up behind Jake as he makes his way across the sand.

"I told you, I was going to the children's home and exploring a bit. Why?"

"There's been more attacks." Frank says as they near the crowd of onlookers looking at the dead livestock.

Jake feels his stomach clench as he can only imagine what had killed these livestock: hollowgasts. Miss Peregrine had told him all about them when he and Emma had returned to the house.

"I was worried about you," Frank says as they make their way back to the hotel.

"No need,"

"You're sticking with me." Frank says indignantly, tightening his arm around his son's shoulders.

Jake nods if only to appease him. He would wait for his father to fall asleep before sneaking back out. He didn't have to wait long as only an hour later Frank had fallen asleep, his snores filling the room.

Jake quickly wrote the letter to his father, balancing it on the night stand.

 _Dad,_

 _I promise I'm fine but I'm leaving. I love you and mom, I do, but I've never really felt home, not until now. I've befriended some of Grandpa's old friends, the one's you thought didn't exist, but trust me they do exist. You were right when you suspected I liked a girl, but it's so much more than liking her, I'm really starting to fall for her. Regardless, I'm going to live with them. I promise I'll be safe, so please don't worry. I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye, but I knew you would never let me leave if I had actually told you where I was going. Don't waste time looking for me, as you won't find me. Thank you for everything._

 _Love your son,_

 _Jacob_

Jake quickly grabs his luggage and backpack and tosses them out the window where they fall with a muted thud against the trash in the dumpster. He balances himself on a board just outside the window and softly closes it before quickly making his way across the sand with his luggage in tow. He takes a serpentine route as he observes his surroundings. When he feels the time move around him and he know she's back in 1943 he breathes a sigh of relief.

He then carries his luggage across the lawn toward the door of the children's home. Not wanting to wake anyone, he stows his luggage in a closet before loping up the stairs towards Emma's room.

He tiptoes quietly, making sure not to wake her and settles himself into the soft chair beside her bed. He falls asleep to her gentle breathing, sleeping the best he has since his grandfather died.

He wakes to a light pressure on his lips as the sunlight turns the insides of his eyelids red. His eyes flutter open to see Emma's face inches from his own, her arms balancing herself against the arms of the chair as her hair falls softly around her face.

"Good morning, Emma." Jake says groggily, wiping some of the sleep from his eyes.

"When did you get back?" Emma asks.

"Late last night," Jake answers. "I couldn't wait to be with you, to be home." Without warning, he pulls Emma onto his lap, a delighted squeal escaping her lips.

He chuckles softly before pressing a feather light kiss to her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I wonder if that had something to do with you being here," Emma wonders.

"It may be, because I slept better than I have in ages," Jake says with a grin, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Where is your stuff?" Emma asks, looking around.

"In a closet downstairs," Jake answers absentmindedly. "I didn't want to risk making a lot of noise by hauling it up the stairs so I put it somewhere off to the side."

"The others are going to be so thrilled that you're staying," Emma says. "But none more than me."

Jake chuckles as he kisses her again. Emma's arms wrap around his neck and just as he's about to deepen the kiss a light knock sounds from the doorway.

"Miss Bloom, breakfast is ready." Miss Peregrine says.

"It's like she has a sixth sense for these things," Jake mutters when Emma pulls away.

Emma giggles and makes to get up off of him, but Jake halts her movements. He gets up with her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She giggles as he carries her down the stairs.

"I didn't realize you were so strong," Emma says with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"It might have something to do with your being lighter than air," Jake says.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Emma responds as he carries her into the dining room.

"Mr. Portman? When did you arrive?" Miss Peregrine asks as Jake sets Emma down. "And why are you carrying Miss Bloom?"

"Late last night and just because," Jake says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Miss Peregrine shakes her head as Jake takes a seat next to Emma.

"I actually have some news," Jake starts, taking Emma's hand above the table.

All attention focuses on Emma and Jake. Jake takes a deep breath. "If you'll have me, I'm choosing to stay."

"To stay overnight…?" Olive asks.

Jake shakes his head. "To stay forever,"

A moment of silence passes before brilliant grins form on their faces. "Really?" Bronwyn asks, excitedly.

"Really," Jake answers. "Something about this place, it makes me feel more at home than I ever have. So, if you're all okay with it and you have the room…"

"We have room," Claire interjects.

"We most certainly do, are you sure Mr. Portman?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"I've never been surer of anything," Jake answers, glancing at Emma before turning his attention back to all of them.

"Well in that case welcome to our peculiar family," Miss Peregrine says with a flourish of her hands as she walks over to him, pulling him into a fierce embrace.

"Thank you, Miss Peregrine." Jake says, squeezing her tighter for just a moment before sitting back down beside Emma who absentmindedly traces patterns on his hand.

"So, you can have Abe's old room," Miss Peregrine says as they walk up to the attic after breakfast. "If you're okay with that of course."

Jake nods, running his hand along some of the furniture. "I'd be honored."

He maneuvers down the stairs and retrieves his luggage out of the closet.

"Please let me help," Emma says watching as he attempts to figure out a configuration that will allow him to bring it all upstairs in one trip.

Jake smiles and reaches out to cup her face. "I appreciate the offer, love, but I think I got it." Jake straps one of the bags around his shoulder and takes both of his suit cases in his arms, resting on his forearms as if he was carrying two feather light boxes, which is luggage definitely isn't.

"Mr. Portman, let me help you with that," Miss Peregrine says as she watches Jake make his way up the stairs.

He shoots them a smile as he carries the luggage up the stairs. "Not to worry, I'm fine."

When he finally arrives in the attic, he gently sets the luggage on the floor, wheeling it over to one side of the room and taking the bag off of his back.

"It looks like I was right," Emma says as she leans against the doorway, admiring him.

"About?" Jake asks, walking over to her.

"You're very strong," she comments, walking towards her.

"Perhaps," Jake says as he suddenly pulls her into his arms, lifting her off her feet and she squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you're stronger, your inner strength it's one of the things I l..." Jake stops short. They aren't there yet, but he can't help the way he feels about her. He doesn't want to scare her by telling her how he feels.

"One of the things you what?" Emma asks, looking up at him through her lashes, curving herself closer to him.

Jake takes a deep breath. "I don't want to frighten you, but I'm falling in love with you Emma."

Tears spring in Emma's eyes as she ducks her head, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Jake says quickly, setting her down and running his hands through his hair. He turns around and starts to pace when he feels a hand on his wrist.

He turns around and before he can process the expression on her face, Emma's lips are on his, her tongue pressing against his, her hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt. He automatically puts his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. They stumble across the room eventually hitting the bed where Jake lands with Emma on top of him.

Emma flips her hair back and smiles breathlessly down at Jake.

"I take it this means you weren't upset?" Jake asks with a breathless chuckle.

"What do you think?" she asks with a smirk as she kisses him again before pulling back. Jake sits up to pull her into his lap. He starts to unbuckle her shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything," Emma responds almost immediately.

Jake undoes her shoes and she doesn't float away as Jake holds her against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, focusing her eyes on his.

"I reacted the way I did not because I was upset, but because I was happy. Jake, I was alone for seventy six years, my heart had given up on romance long ago, but when you came back, you reawakened me. To hear you say those beautiful words was better than I could have ever dreamed. I was afraid to tell you that I'm falling for you, too, because I didn't want to scare you away."

Jake started chuckling he presses a playful kiss to her lips. "That's what I was worried about, too."

Emma joins his laughter. "Maybe we should just be honest about our feelings from now on."

"That sounds wonderful," Jake agrees, leaning his head towards hers. "In that case, I would really love to kiss you."

Emma's tinkling laugh fills the air before she kisses Jake, one of her hands gripping the back of his neck as the other clutches the fabric of his shirt. Jake's hands slide up her back, clutching her more fully to him, every contour of her body lining up with every contour of his.

Jake stands up, holding her in his arms without breaking the kiss. He moves them so that they're lying on the bed, Jake's arms snug around her. She pulls back and rests her head against his chest.

"So, is this what every day is going to be like?" Jake asks, kissing her hair.

"God I hope so," Emma murmurs to herself without thinking about it. Her face flushes beet red when she realizes she said that out loud.

Jake squeezes his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Miss Bloom, I do believe the baby squirrel is going to be falling in about five minutes, you should make haste." Miss Peregrine says as she walks into the room. She then registers the scene in front of her. "And as thrilled as I am that you two are happy, believe me I am, I caution the two of you to be responsible."

"Yes, Miss Peregrine," Emma says quickly, her face which had started to return to its normal pallor flushing again.

"Shall we?" Jake asks, holding her shoulders down gently as she buckles her shoes. He stands and holds out his hand.

Emma takes it with a smile and walks with him down to the yard.

"I promise I won't screw it up again," Jake says as he wraps the rope around her waist, his hands lingering just a moment before pulling away.

"I know you won't," Emma winks, noticing his lingering hands before bending down to unbuckle her shoes.

She floats up to the hole and places the squirrel back in, balancing herself by taking hold of the branch without any jolt from Jake. Jake pulls her back down, his hands holding her down as she redoes the buckles of her shoes.

Meanwhile, Enoch is in his lab, his head in his hands. Olive hasn't spoken to him since their altercation yesterday and he can't stand it.

"Enoch? Are you alright?" Miss Peregrine asks, coming into the room.

Enoch looks up and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm fine, Miss Peregrine."

Miss Peregrine narrows her eyes and takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "It's not wise to lie to your ymbryne. Now tell me, what has you in such low spirits."

"I made a mistake," Enoch says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I pushed away one of the people I care most about and I'm afraid I've irrevocably ruined us."

Miss Peregrine nods her head in understanding. When Olive had originally told her what happened she had been angry with Enoch but had decided she would deal with it at a later time. She then noticed that Olive seemed in low spirits but wouldn't speak of it no matter how much the ymbryne had tried to convince her to.

What neither of the two realized was that Olive was just outside the door listening to their conversation.

"I'm sure that's not true," Miss Peregrine says comfortingly. "Enoch, I know you can be cold, and I'm not trying to insult you, rather I'm trying to be honest with you, but I've seen warmth in you around Olive. I know you care about her, that you have a bond with her that you don't share with the others. I know you care about them and about me, but I am also quite perceptive. I also know that Olive may not know that you care about her."

Enoch shakes his head. "I wish I could tell her how sorry I am. How much I care about her, even if I'm terrible at showing it."

"When someone cares about someone else, they know, even if they don't realize it. Olive has shown you that she cares about you and while you don't express your care for her, I think deep down she knows you do. It would help if you treated her better. Acknowledged your appreciation for her."

Olive walks in the room, her hands fidgeting. Enoch looks up at her with such relief in his eyes that she stops short. Miss Peregrine makes her way to the door.

"Remember what we talked about Enoch," she says as she closes the door behind her.

"You came back," Enoch whispers, almost inaudibly.

Olive nods, hesitantly walking toward him. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I was upset."

"I shouldn't have done it," Enoch rationalizes, walking towards her. "I shouldn't have treated you so coldly. You were right. Victor was my friend and using him in an attempt to frighten Jake was uncalled for."

"It seems you'll have to get used to him," Olive says, a slight smile on her lips.

"It does, but while I didn't like him before, I respect his decision. I'm already starting to like him more than his grandfather. But, I don't want to talk about him, I want to talk about us."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I could never not want to be your friend." Olive says, ducking her head in embarrassment. "You're my best friend, Enoch,"

Enoch closes the distance between them, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her pulling her in for a warm embrace.

Olive's breathe hitches as she wraps her arms around him. Enoch had never been affectionate with her, so this was truly a new experience for her. She buries her head against his neck as he tightens his arms around her, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"Enoch," she whispers against his neck.

"I know," he shivers against her touch. "I'm sorry I haven't shown you how much you mean to me before today. I got so used to having you there that I never gave myself the chance to realize…" Enoch trails off and chooses different words then the ones he means. "…how much I care about you."

"Thank you, Enoch." Olive says pulling away.

He looks at her confusedly, his arms around her tight not wanting to let go.

"For telling me," she clarifies. "Now that we've worked things out, what would you like to do today?"

"I want you to choose today," Enoch says with a rare smile. Olive's brow furrows as she smiles in return.

"You're smiling?" Olive asks, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

"I am," Enoch says in wonder. "I haven't truly smiled in years, thank you Olive."

Without thinking about it, he kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I'm sorry it's taken me a bit longer than anticipated to update...had a things in my life come up that I'm dealing with. Anyway, thank you so much for your continued support, it means the world! :) Please review and let me know what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions. For those who have followed and favorited, I truly love it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

After just a moment, Enoch pulls away. Olive looks at him in wonder. Her hand reaches up to trace her lips where Enoch's had been a moment before.

"Enoch," she whispers to herself, her heart racing. She had never imagined in a million years that he might actually return her feelings, but the kiss displayed that it was a possibility.

Enoch reaches one of his hands up to cup her face as his eyes stare into hers. His eyes show a light of surprise just before Olive reaches up to kiss him lightly. One of her hands reaches up to clutch the fabric clinging to his chest.

When they pull away, they look at each other with surprise and wonder.

"Was that just in the heat of the moment or do you actually feel this way about me?" Olive asks, not wanting to let false hope bloom in her heart.

Enoch's brow furrows as he considers her motivation for asking the question. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It's now or never, O'Connor. "Both," Enoch answers as he opens his eyes.

Olive lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't realize it myself, if you haven't noticed I don't address my emotions all that often."

Olive shakes her head with a small chuckle. "You know you can tell me anything."

Enoch kisses her forehead, resting his chin on top of her head as he pulls her into his chest. "I do, thank you Olive. So, where does this leave us?"

"I think we should explore this part of our relationship," Olive says, her cheeks flaming. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

A chuckle rumbles through Enoch's chest. "You don't have to worry about scaring me off, Olive. You're my best friend and despite anything that's happened that's not going to change."

"In that case," Olive says leaning her head back to look at him. "How about we spend the day together?"

"You read my mind," Enoch answers, kissing her hair.

Meanwhile, Jake and Emma crash against the door of the sunken ship as Emma blows the water out of the room.

"You're amazing," Jake says breathlessly.

Emma smiles at him and kisses his cheek before wringing her hair out as she walks across the room. Jake follows her and without warning he pulls her into his arms from behind.

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly lucky I feel to have found you? To be able to call you mine?" Jake asks, his lips against her cheek.

Emma melts into his arms as she turns around, her eyes full of love as they gaze into his. "Yours?" she asks with a brilliant smile which lights up the room.

"Only if you want to be," Jake answers, his voice raw with emotion. "I can only speak for myself in that I'm yours always and forever."

Happy tears threaten to spill over the brims of Emma's eyes as she pulls his lips toward hers, winding her arms around his neck, tangling on of her hands in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Jake's arms automatically tighten around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"I'm honored," Emma says when she pulls back. "For now…" she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Jake asks, intrigued. "And what would that be?"

Emma skillfully maneuvers himself out of his arms. "You're going to have to catch me first, future boy!" she says laughing as she starts to walk backwards.

Jake quirks an eyebrow and feinting a right he rushes towards Emma who dodges his attempt. Jake chases Emma around the room of her sunken ship, breathless giggles escaping her lips as she evades his hands.

"Ah, ah," she says with a grin from the other side of the table now, catching her breath. "Getting me to tell you my surprise isn't going to be that easy."

"Oh really?" Jake says, slowly making his way around the table. "Because I have ways of making you talk."

Emma bends her head back as she laughs. "Is that what you think? I have a feeling that my ways of distracting you are going to be a bit more effective."

"Care to test that theory?" Jake asks, quickly maneuvering around the table and trapping Emma against the table.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," she says, eying him up as he braces his hands on either side of her, leaning in closer leaving her nowhere to turn. Jake dips his head to kiss her collarbone, moving up the side of her neck, ghosting his lips until he meets her lips with his own.

"Now, what exactly is your surprise?" he asks huskily, as he presses soft kisses to the edge of jaw, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin of her neck.

Emma chuckles breathlessly as she tries to think outside the feelings Jake is inciting within her. She shakes her head in an attempt to clear it.

She reaches between them to grasp the belt loops of his jeans and pulls him closer to her. He stutters in his movements as he gulps. She grins knowing she's distracted him.

"Now, what were you saying?" she asks, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I-I…" Jake stammers, a blush forming along his cheeks. Emma smirks as she views the effect she has on him.

Emma kisses him softly before pulling back just a little bit, their lips only inches apart. "I promise, once we get back to the house, I'll show you," she says.

When they get back into the yard, they observe Hugh and Millard playing a game of soccer. Without warning, Emma starts to run back towards the house. Jake takes just a second before running after her. He catches her around the waist, spinning her around as they near the door.

Horace looks up with a smile, he had dreamed that very scene the previous night. Olive and Enoch look up from where they sit under one of the trees, talking animatedly about their next experiment.

Emma's giggles rouse the attention of Miss Peregrine who looks down from the window at the brilliant smiles lighting up Emma's and Jake's faces.

"At least we know I'm faster," Jake says with a grin as she turns in his arms.

"Perhaps, but it's only because of the lead shoes," Emma retorts, kissing him lightly.

"You keep telling yourself that," Jake says with an impish grin.

Emma shakes her head and takes his hand, leading him inside. She has him close his eyes as she leads him up the stairs towards his room.

"I hope you like it," she whispers as she creaks open the door and leads him to the one side of the room before removing his hands from his eyes.

Jake's eyes roam over the large canvas portrait. It's a beautiful image of Jake and Emma, their arms wrapped around each other as they stare into each other's eyes. They stand on the beach in front of the ocean at sunset. It was quite impressive, it almost looked like a photograph.

"It's beautiful," Jake whispers. "You did this?"

"I haven't painted in a long time, but last night I was struck by a sudden inspiration." Emma answers as Jake takes her hands in his.

"I love it," Jake says softly, kissing her forehead. "Thank you." He pulls away for just a moment to hoist the canvas into his arms, choosing an area that was very open and noticeable so that he could look at it when he woke up and fell asleep.

He then returns to Emma, pulling her back to his front as they observe the painting in front of them. Jake's mind starts making plans to sketch her tonight. While he wasn't the best with a paint brush, he was skilled with a guitar and a pencil.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me," Emma says, turning her head slightly to kiss the edge of his jaw.

Jake smiles against her neck before pressing a soft kiss there which causes Emma's breathing to hitch. His arms tighten around her, pulling her firmly against him. Emma turns in his arms and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Miss Peregrine flies around the yard, taking note of her ward's activities. Enoch and Olive have their heads bent together beneath a shady tree. She lets out a happy chirp, noting that the two have reconciled. As she flies past the window, she notices Emma and Jake locked in a passionate embrace near a painting she hadn't noticed before.

Trying to be inconspicuous, she darts quick glances before she realizes what the painting is of and who has painted it. She returns to human form as she walks into the house, her heart warmed that Emma has started painting again, that she was happy again.

For years, the ymbryne knew that Emma's heart was lonely. While she would always love Abe as a son, Miss Peregrine wasn't quite sure that she'd be able to forgive the heartache he had caused Emma. However, looking back at his decision now, she knew it was fate as his leaving brought them Jake. Jake who made Emma smile brighter than his grandfather ever had, who was so thoughtful and sweet with not only Emma but the others as well, Jake who she now found herself loving as a son as well.

Miss Peregrine knew that Jake was here to stay, that he truly loved and valued Emma above all else. Abe may have loved Emma, but he always had one eye on her and one eye on his next adventure, and later both eyes on a normal girl. She still remembered the days after Emma had accepted that Abe was gone and wasn't coming back…at least not for her. When Emma had stayed to herself for days, the only company she was willing to accept was Miss Peregrine, who had comforted her in her times of sadness and didn't pry but rather just put her arms around the girl and let her sort out her emotions in silence, but was always willing to talk if needed. Then when the girl had finally resurfaced from her room and decided she was done with romance, not that she ever proclaimed it, but it was clear in her mannerisms.

It had been so rare to see the girl smile so when she saw her smile just lightly when Jake had defended her when Fiona informed them that the police were there, it dissolved most of her annoyance. She knew right away that Emma's walls were beginning to crumble around Jake, despite her best efforts to keep them up. Miss Peregrine didn't know if it was that he looked like Abe or that he slightly resembled Abe's personality, but whatever it was, Emma's heart was reawakening and it scared both her and the ymbryne.

But when Emma had come back after getting Jake back to his own time that night she had noticed the dazed look in her eyes and knew that she was really starting to fall for the young Portman. She didn't know Jake that well, but she was quite perceptive and she could also tell that the young man was very much returning her ward's feelings. So when he decided to stay, it was both surprising and not at the same time.

"Miss Peregrine?" Emma's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks up and notices that the room is slightly darker. How long had she been lost in thought?

"Yes, Miss Bloom?" Miss Peregrine asks, looking only at the girl's concerned eyes before letting them fall to the bird in her hands. "Oh my," Miss Peregrine says, delicately taking the avocet into her arms. "When did you find her?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Jake and I were near the cairn when we heard a sudden thump and chirp."

"Why…?" Miss Peregrine begins to ask before turning her attention to the bird in her arms. "Never mind, you can tell me later. For now, I have to see the care of Miss Avocet here. Thank you for bringing her to me."

"Jake was concerned about some deaths that had occurred in his time and wanted to ensure the safety of the loop entrance," Emma explains.

Miss Peregrine nods to herself, internally smiling at the protectiveness of the young Portman. Emma spares one last glance at the pair of ymbrynes before going back to the kitchen to help Olive prepare dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! I know its been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. I've been a bit busy lately. Anyway, I hope you like it. REVIEW! It keeps me motivated to update! To those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed thus far thank you! Seeing those emails in my inbox makes my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jess**

The peculiars stand around Miss Avocet as she explains to Miss Peregrine how the wights had raided her loop and how she had only barely managed to escape without being captured.

Jake's arm hugs Emma to his side as they focus on the details surrounding the situation.

"Children, pack your bags, I'm afraid we're no longer safe here." Miss Peregrine says.

Jake's brow furrow as he shakes his head. "This isn't right, you shouldn't have to leave your home."

"We don't have any other choice, Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine responds. "I'm not going to have us stay and risk getting hurt or killed by the hollows."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," An eerie voice booms from the door. Miss Avocet quickly hides behind the door while Miss Peregrine pushes the children into the room behind her, but misses one.

"Now, Miss Peregrine, I have your precious ward here, what shall I do with him?" Barron asks, holding his shifted hand to Jake's next. Emma looks at him with terrified eyes. He tries his best to reassure her with his eyes as he attempts to remain calm.

Miss Peregrine glares at the wight before sighing. She explains to the children that in order to save Jake she's going to have to assume bird form and let him take her.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself and us for Jake?" Enoch asks incredulously.

Miss Peregrine gives him a stern look before turning to her wards. "It has been my absolute privilege to care for you," she says, tears threatening at the brims of her eyes. Emma rushes forward and hugs her, clutching the ymbryne tight to her.

"Let him go, Barron." Miss Peregrine says as she turns around to face him.

Content that she's going to do as he pleases, he releases Jake. Miss Peregrine lifts up her hands and cups Jake's face in her hands.

"Promise me you'll look after them." She says, her eyes pleading.

"I promise," Jake says resolutely and watches as Miss Peregrine transforms into her bird self and flies into the cage.

Barron spares them one last smirk before quickly making his way out of the house.

(Author's Note: I'm assuming we've all seen the movie, so I'm going to jump ahead a bit, meaning I'm not going to go into detail about the hollow fight).

Jake sets the ship on the right course for their destination, adjusting the wheel a bit before letting Enoch take over.

Emma pores over the keep safe items, her mind reeling as she realizes what it means if they actually do succeed in stopping Barron, if they stop him in January of 2016.

"Emma?" Jake's soft voice breaks the silence surrounding them.

Emma looks up, her eyes troubled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, striding forward and pulling her into his arms.

"I was just thinking," Emma begins. "If we stop Barron."

"When," Jacob corrects her, his fingers trailing up and down her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"When we stop Barron, it'll be in January of 2016, which means he won't go to Florida and he won't kill Abe."

"My grandfather won't die," Jake realizes.

"You'll be able to return to your own time if you wanted." Emma says, turning away, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Jake's brow furrows as he realizes that that's what she thinks he'll do. He reaches out and grabs her wrist turning her around and catching the surprised look in her eyes before capturing her lips with his own. He releases her wrist and wraps his arms snug around her waist, holding her flush against his body. Jake feels her hot tears against his cheeks and pulls back just a few inches, his blue eyes a liquid ocean as he gazes into hers.

"Emma," he says, caressing her face, his hand lingering against her cheek where she leans in to his touch. "I don't want to go back to my old life. I would love to see my grandfather again, I would, but the future doesn't hold you and a world without you holds nothing for me."

Emma ducks her head as more tears escape from her eyes. She shakes her head not wanting to let herself hope if it was going to be quashed in the end. Jake uses his hand on her face to tilt her face up, looking at her more fully. He presses feather light kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her closed eyelids, and finally her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake promises, his rough with emotion. "You're not going to lose me. You're my home now, Emma, and I'm never leaving you behind. In fact…" Jake trails off and steps away from her to bend down on one knee.

Emma's hands fly to her mouth. "Jacob, you don't have to do that."

Jake chuckles to himself and takes Emma's hand in both of his. "I'm not asking you to marry me, not today anyway." Emma's cheeks flame as she considers what he means by that. "What I'm telling you is that I promise to love you, to stay by your side, and to never leave you. I don't have a ring right now but I do have this." Jake pauses and pulls a necklace from around his neck. It had a protective jewel that hung from it and he held it out to her. "What do you say?"

Emma smiles shyly and lifts her hair enough for him to clasp the pendant around her neck. A soft smile graces his lips as he clasps the chain in the back before turning her around.

"Thank you Jacob," she says, finally letting herself smile as she looks into his eyes.

"You are more than welcome, my love." Jake says, pulling her closer and resting his chin atop her head.

"Alright lovebirds, we've arrived at the dock and we need to step into action," Enoch says as he bursts through the doors.

Jake laughs before nodding seriously. He takes Emma's hand in his own and leads them out onto the dock.

"Alright does everyone know the plan?" Jake asks, checking.

They all nod and run through the ghost train loop entrance.

(A/N: Like before, I'm going to skip some of the scenes, but I'll fast forward to when Jake and Emma make their way down to the basement).

Jake flinches when he hears Barron busting through the door and quickly unlatching Miss Peregrine's cage.

"Go, we can't risk him taking you again." Jake says to her and watches her fly away. He turns to face Barron when he hears the door finally bust open. "You've lost the ymbrynes, you've lost Miss Peregrine, you've lost everything."

Barron's face contorts with anger and he raises his shape shifted hand against Jake and right as he's about to attack, Emma's voice sounds from outside the door.

Jake's head perks up and he watches in horror as Barron shifts into a clone of himself just as Enoch and Emma arrive in the doorway.

"Emma, thank god you're here, that's Barron." Barron says stepping forward.

Jake shakes his head. "No, Emma, I'm me, he's Barron."

Emma's brow furrows and Enoch raises the crossbow. "Well I'm a better shot than Jake so both of you stay still until we get this thing sorted."

"Emma you have to believe me. I grew up in Florida and wanted to be an explorer. I thought nothing would ever change because I was ordinary."

Emma's eyes dart to me and back to Barron. _That's my girl_ , Jake thinks to himself.

"Don't listen to him. He was my psychiatrist, I told him all of this. I can prove I'm me. Emma, when you first ran away from the table at the house, I told you that I had this need to protect you, to make your sadness go away."

Emma's eyes shimmer with tears as she remembers the memory. Before Emma can respond though Jake's eyes focus on something behind Barron.

"That, and I'm not ordinary at all. I can see the monsters." Barron's eyes widen as he feels the hollow's tentacles wrap around him and then plunge into his eye sockets.

Barron's body writhes as the hollow kills him before going limp.

"Enoch," Jake calls and Enoch tosses the crossbow to Jake. Jake steps in front of Emma and aims quickly, hitting the hollow in the eye where it crumples, dead.

Jake turns around with a grin at Emma who smiles shyly back and takes his hand. Jake hands Enoch the crossbow as they make their way back to the loop entrance.

"Last chance," Emma whispers to him as they near the loop entrance.

Jake shakes his head and kisses her gently. "I'm not going anywhere." He then quickly pulls them through the loop entrance where they make their way out onto the dock in 1943. Jake breathes in the briny air as he follows Emma onto the ship.

They hear a commotion coming from the lower deck and they rush forward to see the younger children in Miss Peregrine's arms.

Emma and Jake quickly make their way to the ymbryne who wraps her arms around them tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers to them, squeezing them a bit tighter before letting them go.

"I'm sorry you got taken," Jake says, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "There was nothing you could have done, Jake, but thank you for taking care of the children in my absence."

"It was no problem, they're my family now." Jake says with a grin, squeezing Emma's hand.

Miss Peregrine squeezes his shoulder before looking around. "This is truly a marvelous thing you've done, Emma. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, Miss P." Emma says modestly, a light blush coloring her features.

"Well now that the danger has passed, let's start by making this ship our temporary home before we figure out the next leg of our adventure." Miss Peregrine says with a flourish of her hands before walking into the main body of the ship, assigning tasks to each peculiar.

"So, where do you think the next leg of our adventure is?" Emma asks Jake, winding her arms around his neck.

Jake reaches a hand up to cup her face, his eyes gazing into hers. "Honestly, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are. You're my home, Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the especially long hiatus. Unfortunately I cannot make any guarantees as to when I'll update again so I hope you like this new chapter for now. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asks Emma as they lay on the lower deck later that day, a blanket spread out underneath them as they watch the stars.

"Everything," Emma murmurs after a moment. "How we defeated Barron and actually survived in a battle with the hollows. The fact that our loop is gone and that we're not living the same day over and over anymore."

Jake nods in understanding. "I can see how this might be a transition for you," he murmurs, his hand reassuringly rubbing Emma's shoulder.

A soft smile plays at the edges of Emma's lips. "It is, but what makes it truly wonderful is that you're here with me."

"There's nowhere I would rather be," Jake whispers against her hair, kissing it softly as he pulls tightens his arm around her. "So, what do you think about our next destination?"

Emma considers that for a moment. Earlier that day, they had all discussed their options for where to go next. They wanted to stay close to home but they were also aware that with the war raging around them, staying in the European area might be a bit dangerous. They had floated the ideas of going to the English mainland and possibly going to America, however traveling across the Atlantic also posed some possibilities of danger considering the warring ships and submarines. They had eventually decided on docking the ship just outside of Scotland where they would settle until the war was over before deciding on their next move.

"I think it's going to be an adjustment, but as long as I'm with you, I know everything will be fine." Emma answers.

Jake presses a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and kissing her forehead. "I feel the same way, Em."

"So, how long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" Emma asks after a long moment.

Jake takes a deep breath as he deliberates. "I would say it's going to take a couple of days before we arrive. It's a good idea for us to be docked close to the mainland, so we can get food and supplies."

Emma considers that before focusing her attention more fully on Jake. With a slight shift she angles herself closer, about half way on top of him and she knows by the way his face heats up and how he gulps that she's got his entire attention.

"Now," Emma starts. "I don't know about you, but I think we should continue this in a more private setting."

Jake quirks an eyebrow and quickly gets to his feet, pulling Emma with him and into his arms where he carries her bridal style across the deck and through the hallways where they are met with a few curious glances but soon are surrounded by the four walls of Jake's bedroom.

"What did you have in mind?" Jake asks as he closes the door behind them.

Emma looks up at him with a mischievous smile that sends all of his blood shooting down. She gently tugs on his hair, pulling his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Jake groans into the kiss and gently sets her on the bed. Just as he starts to hesitate, Emma shakes her head with a light, tinkling laugh and pulls him down next to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Jake's hands grasp her waist and gently rolls so he hovers over her. He lowers his mouth to the smooth expanse of her neck and takes note of what makes her tick, the way her back involuntarily arches her hips into his when he nips lightly just above her collarbone or how she moans when he presses hot, openmouthed kisses underneath her ear, creating a fiery trail. Her hands fist in his hair and pull his lips back to her own.

"Emma," Jake whispers as she pushes off his jacket. She looks up at him with a knowing look.

"I want you Jake, more than anything." Emma says, nipping lightly at the skin above his collarbone.

"You have me, baby. I'm yours." He whispers against her lips.

Emma grins into the kiss and flips them over so she's straddling his hips. His stone hard length creates a noticeable bulge in his jeans that has him flush with chagrin. She tosses her hair back and traces a delicate finger over the denim sheathed protrusion and his breathing hitches, a light moan escaping his lips.

"Emma," Jake warns. "You don't want to start something we can't finish."

"Who said anything about not finishing?" Emma asks with a mischievous look as she grasps the hem of his shirt and pulls it above his head, taking a moment to admire the toned muscles of his abdomen.

"See something you like?" Jake asks smugly, taking her hands in both of his and pressing them into the pillow on either side of her head.

Emma narrows her eyes and gasps when he dips his head to press hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck towards the neckline of her dress. When Jake least expects it, Emma quickly flips him over, straddling his hips, grinding against the stone hard bulge which causes Jake to involuntarily thrust his hips into hers, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Emma," Jake groans when she teasingly slowly unclasps the button of his jeans. "I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Emma smiles and shakes her head as she bends her head closer to his, her eyes inches from his. "Jake, I love you and anything that happens tonight is not something I'm going to regret. I've always wanted my first time to be special and to be with the man I loved and you are the man that I love, the man that I want to be with."

Jake's darkened eyes soften and he reaches up to cup her cheek in his hand. "Em, I know I've told you this before, but before you, I had never met anyone I truly wanted, but when I met you…that was it. I want my first time to be with you, the woman I love, and the woman that I'm going to marry someday."

"Jake?" Emma says, her lips a breath away from his. "I love you, too, but stop talking."

Jake's eyes cloud over as he watches her pull her dress over her head leaving her in only her undergarments. His hands move up to greedily explore her exposed flesh, his hands grasping her waist as he rolls himself on top of her. His lips trace a trail of fire down her neck, nipping gently at her breasts before pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down her torso, causing her back to arch as she moans. He pauses at the hem of her panties and upon finding no hesitation in her eyes he dips his finger into the hem of her panties and slips them off, his eyes lazing over her dripping sex. Experimentally, he laves his tongue along her slit and her hands immediately fist into his hair, holding him there. He flicks his tongue against her clit before sucking hard which elicits a loud cry from Emma's lips as she reaches her climax, her orgasm rocking through her and Jake licks and sucks her clean.

She's breathing heavily, her lip between her teeth when he returns his eyes to hers.

"That was incredible," Emma breathes huskily. "But I need you, Jake. I need you to make love to me."

Jake's eyes darken further as her fingers reach up to unbutton his shirt, letting it slip from his abdomen, her fingers tracing the toned planes of his chest. She trails her fingers down his abdomen, stopping when they reach the button of his jeans. Jake, unable to hold off any longer, yanks off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side as his stone hard cock springs free, painfully close to Emma's dripping core.

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asks one last time, leveling himself above her entrance.

Emma nods, capturing his lips with her own as he buries himself inside of her. They moan around their hungry kisses as Jake slowly moves inside of her, allowing her to get used to the feel of him. Jake bites his lip when she wraps her legs around his waist, pushing him in even further, trying to keep some semblance of self-control.

Emma breathlessly moans when he hits her g-spot with every thrust, his hand reaching in between to rub her sensitive clit. He trails his lips down her chest, sucking on her sensitive nipples. All of these sensations eventually bring Emma to her breaking point and she comes around him, her walls tightening around him like a voice as her orgasm ripples through. Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades as her back arches her impossibly closer to him.

Jake holds her tight to him, bringing her to another orgasm quickly before allowing himself to come. He breathlessly falls to her side, pulling her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair as he regains control of his breathing.

"Jacob," she murmurs after a moment, her head resting on his chest. "That was incredible."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jake chuckles, tightening his arms around her.

Wrapped snug in the arms of the man of her dreams, Emma lets the call of sleep wash over her, Jacob following suit soon after.

The next morning, Jake wakes to a clamor of voices outside their door and he groans, checking the clock and noting that it's only 7:30. He delicately extricates himself from Emma's arms, gently kissing her before settling the blankets around her again. He finds his clothes and dresses himself, ruffling a hand through his hair, trying to get it looking less sex-disheveled and more naturally disheveled. He quickly writes a note to Emma and leaves it on her pillow, letting her know where he was.

"Good morning, Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine greets him as he walks onto the upper deck of the ship. "I trust Emma is still sleeping?"

Jake nods in confirmation. "Yes, she is. I didn't have the heart to wake her when she looked so peaceful."

Miss Peregrine nods, accepting the answer before turning to him with a speculative look. "I want to say how truly happy I am that you two have found each other. You bring out a light in Emma that I haven't seen in decades. Given that, I'm going to overlook the fact that you two shared a bed last night and probably consorted in some extramarital relations in that bed while the rest of the children were unaware."

Jake chokes, his face heating up almost instantaneously with chagrin. "I-I...W-W...Y-You see..." Jake takes a deep breath as he watches amusement color Miss Peregrine's eyes and tries again. "I should have known that you'd find out sooner or later, just turns out it was sooner. I want you to know that she's safe with me, Miss P. Her heart and her being are always safe with me. I won't leave her like my grandfather did and I promise I will make her happy. I know that you will always be inclined to worry for her and the rest of us and I wouldn't dream of attempting to convince you otherwise, but just know that I'm going to be looking out for you all, too. You're my all my family now and I protect my family, especially the woman I love."

Miss Peregrine nods with a gentle smile, pulling Jake in for a hug, embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Jacob. For everything."

Jacob nods and returns the sentiment, hugging the ymbryne just as fiercely before pulling back.

"I also want you to know that my intentions toward Emma are completely honorable. When the time is right, one day, I hope to marry her. With your blessing of course."

Miss Peregrine puts a hand to her mouth as tears form in her eyes. "You're too young for that now, but one day when you do feel it's the right time, you'll most definitely have my blessing. I couldn't think of a better match for our lovely Emma Bloom."

"Thank you, Miss P." Jake says, looking out at the horizon, at what future awaits them.


End file.
